


scary love

by spiritedaways



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, angst??? we shall see..., as usual.. taeten bfs who are bffs w dojae, dojae are practically married, doyo is a great bf . don't worrryyyy. he can just be dumb sometimes, doyoung is the 'bad boy', jaehyun is a sweetie pie, the song is great to listen alone too!!, they're so cute together im crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritedaways/pseuds/spiritedaways
Summary: yourloveis scaring mebased off of scary love by the neighbourhoodtrack no.4{ please do not re-post my works }





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> hello~~ back w dojae  
i swearrr, the next fic will consist of a diff ship lololl  
i based this off of scary love by the neighbourhood bc i <3 that song hehe

_Move to the city with me_  
_I don't wanna be alone_

Doyoung had been seeing Jaehyun for about three months. Everyone told him he was losing his rep, going soft for a good fuck. Doyoung was the type to have a one night stand and go, never to see the person again. Jaehyun was different. After that night when he met Jaehyun for the first time, a fuel ignited in his heart. 

“How long have you been seeing him now?” Ten asked when they went out for lunch together. 

“About three months, almost four.” Doyoung chewed on a french fry. “Why?” He asked when Ten made a face. “Is there a problem?” 

“There is.” Ten said seriously. “Jaehyun is a soft soul, he’s had problems in the past. I honestly didn’t want to bring him to meet you that night because you’d pounce on him like an animal.” 

“But I didn’t.” Doyoung was getting angry. “We didn’t even fuck that night. I didn’t even know you had a friend that pretty.” 

“Yeah, because Jaehyun didn’t want to _fuck_. Usually, you’d leave and find someone new if that happened because you’re actually respectful believe it or not. But with Jaehyun, you stayed.” Ten sipped his soda. “You stayed and you got to know him. You took him out on a date, went to his house, cooked with him, and you waited until he was ready. That’s not the typical Doyoung.” 

Doyoung twisted his neck at Ten’s conclusion. It was true. “So what is the typical Doyoung? Am I going soft like everyone is saying? Is that who you want me to be?” 

“The typical Doyoung would fuck and go, not even bothering to know a persons name. This new Doyoung is changing. He’s learning to love.” 

Love. Is that was this was? He gulped at Ten’s words.

“We’re not in love.” 

“Yet. Jaehyun will tell me when you say you love him.” 

“What makes you think it’s going to be me? He seems softer than me.” 

“Oh, Jaehyun is definitely softer in the heart for others, but he holds his ground when he has to. That’s what I like about him. You’re different. You were captured with him from the start. So, to answer your question, yes, you are going soft. But only for Jaehyun.” 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
Doyoung thought about Ten’s words on the way to Jaehyun’s apartment. It was small and far out, but Doyoung still took the drive to see the one he admires most. He didn’t let Jaehyun know he was coming in advance, so when Jaehyun opened the door with an initial puzzled turned wide smile, it made Doyoung’s heart soar. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you went out for lunch with Ten.” Jaehyun said when he pulled back from his hug with Doyoung. 

“We just finished. I thought I’d head over since I missed you so much.” Doyoung said earnestly which caused Jaehyun to blush and playfully hit Doyoung’s arm. 

“Don’t say that, you’ll make me turn red. But wasn’t it too far out? The cafe is all the way in the city?” Jaehyun questioned and went into the kitchen. 

“It’s all worth it if I see you in the end.” Doyoung replied cooly.

Jaehyun blushed from his place. “Do you want a cookie?” he asked, changing the topic. “This is a new recipe I found online and I want you to try it.” 

Doyoung watched as Jaehyun pulled the cookies from the oven. He looked as sweet as the treat, standing under the dim lights of the kitchen. “Open.” Jaehyun came over to where Doyoung was standing and held a piece of the cookie in his hand, blowing gently so it doesn’t burn Doyoung.  
Doyoung obeyed and gently sucked on Jaehyun’s fingertips when he placed the cookie in his mouth. Doyoung internally smirked at the way Jaehyun’s mouth stayed slightly open. 

“It tastes delicious, baby.” Doyoung said once he dropped Jaehyun’s fingers from his lips. 

“R-Really? Don’t lie to me just because you’re my boyfriend.” Jaehyun pouted and Doyoung pecked his lips and cradled his face in hands. 

“Baby, I’m a liar, but I don’t think I’ll ever lie to you.” Doyoung kissed Jaehyun’s nose and smiled when the younger giggled at the action. “C’mon, let’s eat them and watch a movie.” Doyoung suggested. 

They settled on some corny Adam Sandler and Jennifer Aniston movie about a murder. Doyoung didn’t really care for it, but he was delighted every time he heard Jaehyun’s laugh. Doyoung ran his fingers though Jaehyun’s hair, his head was on Doyoung’s lap, as he massaged his scalp. 

“You okay, baby?” Doyoung asked and was satisfied when he saw Jaehyun nod. Sometime during the middle of the movie, Jaehyun laid down on Doyoung’s chest. Doyoung’s body rumbled with every small laugh or giggle that left Jaehyun’s mouth. It was dark outside by the time the movie was over. Doyoung took the time to look at Jaehyun’s face basked in the moonlight. _Gorgeous_, was the only thought that reoccurred in Doyoung’s mind. 

“Move to the city with me.” Doyoung said softly.

“W-What?” Jaehyun’s brows furrowed.

“Move to the city with me,” he repeated. “I don’t wanna be alone.” 

“Doyoung, I’m—We’ve only been together for three months, I’m—,”

“So is it a no?” Doyoung wasn’t mad, he would respect whatever decision Jaehyun chose.

“N-No, it’s just, what if you regret it? Asking for me to move in?” Jaehyun’s eyes held so much worry, Doyoung vowed to rid of it. 

“Oh, baby,” Doyoung cooed and pulled the younger into his lap. “If there’s anything I know, it’s the fact that I’ll never regret that.” Doyoung kissed him and felt Jaehyun sigh into the kiss. 

“Well, then, yes. Yes, Doie, I’d love to move into the city with you.” Jaehyun said softly as he brushed Doyoung’s bangs from his forehead. 

“Thank you, baby.” Doyoung smiled wide and kissed Jaehyun, _hard_, this time. Jaehyun wrapped his hands in Doyoung’s hair and pulled on is slightly, emitting a deep groan from Doyoung’s throat. Doyoung kissed him for what felt like hours before moving on. Jaehyun moaned as Doyoung began to kiss down his neck, leaving purple blotches wherever his lips touched. 

“Do-Doie,” Jaehyun said breathlessly. “Everyone will stare when we go out tomorrow.” He whined. 

“Good. No one will bother to ask for your number then.” Doyoung smirked and continued to do his handiwork. He loved hearing the small moans escaping Jaehyun’s lips. Doyoung pulled the small bottle of lube Jaehyun hid in-between the couch cushions for situations like these. 

Jaehyun moaned as Doyoung prepped him, occasionally kissing him to swallow the noise. “Shh, baby, you don’t want anyone to hear you now, do you?” Jaehyun shook his head. Doyoung smirked and placed a gentle kiss on Jaehyun’s forehead. “You tell me if you want to stop and I will. Do you want to continue? Safe word?” 

“Doyoung, you ask me this every time.” Jaehyun hid his face in Doyoung’s shoulder. 

“Yes, because your consent is the most important thing to me.” Doyoung said seriously and Jaehyun swore he could’ve hit his high right then and there.

“Yes, I want to do this, please. My safe word is ocean.” He told Doyoung.

“Good boy.” Doyoung pecked his lips and finally entered. The moment felt surreal as he watched Jaehyun’s eyes close in pleasure. He continued with him the whole night, letting the moonlight consume their memories. _Everything is worth it, just for you._ Doyoung thought. _All of it._

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
_You're too pretty for me_  
_Baby, I know, it's true, yeah_  
_Even better when you first wake up_  
_Than anybody else I've fucked_  
_Baby, I got good luck with you_

Doyoung woke up first, as usual. They were in Jaehyun’s bed since Doyoung carried his boyfriend there after their session. He looked down to see his beautiful boy next to him, the sunlight shining on his features. Doyoung traced the outline of his face. He pulled back when he noticed Jaehyun twitching, signaling he was awake. 

“M’Sorry baby, did I wake you?” Doyoung said in his scratchy tone. Jaehyun opened his eyes, similar to when a puppy does for the first time, and smiled. He puckered his lips indicating he wanted a kiss, which Doyoung was glad to give. 

“You did, but that’s okay. I get to spend more time with you.” Jaehyun said softly. Doyoung didn’t want to get out of bed just yet, so he continued to trace Jaehyun’s face, who allowed him to do so. 

“Jaehyun, you know you’re too pretty for me.” Doyoung never failed to remind him what he thought. Sure, he himself was handsome, but Jaehyun was just a pretty boy whose presence blessed the Earth. Jaehyun rolled his eyes and softly grabbed Doyoung’s hand. 

“You need to stop saying that, Doie. You’re too pretty too.” Jaehyun kissed the back of Doyoung’s hand, not allowing him to argue. 

“Baby, I know it’s true.” Doyoung said. “You look better when you first wake up than anyone else I’ve fucked.”

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun said scandalously. “That was mean.” 

“It isn’t when it’s the truth, baby boy.” Jaehyun whined at the new pet name. 

“Where do you come up with these things? These cute nick names? How come I don’t have one for you?” Jaehyun pouted. 

“That’s because you’ve never given me one, silly peach.” Doyoung laughed softly. “How about you give me one now?” 

“Right now? Hm.. okay. Let me think.” Jaehyun said and narrowed his eyes at Doyoung. He was using his ‘_thinking face,_’ as Ten called it. “I think I’ll call you… bunny.” Jaehyun said satisfied. 

“_Bunny?!_” Doyoung said in shock causing Jaehyun to laugh. “Jaehyun, baby, you can’t be serious. Bunny?” Doyoung hovered himself over Jaehyun to look at him in the face. 

Jaehyun smiled and looked up. “Yes, I’m serious. You look like an adorable baby bunny.” Jaehyun emphasized his point by bringing up his hands to squish Doyoung’s cheeks. “And besides, don’t pretend you don’t have the sex appeal of a bunny, too.” Jaehyun said with hooded eyes. He pulled Doyoung forward by his dangling necklace and placed a sweet kiss on his lips. 

“Oh, baby, I got good luck with you.” Doyoung said and Jaehyun giggled when Doyoung took charge of the situation. There was no other way they’d rather be.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update!!
> 
> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct)

_I didn't know we'd get so far_  
_And it's only the start_  
_Baby, you got me worried_

Jaehyun had been living with Doyoung in the city for three months by now. Ten still pestered him about treating Jaehyun right, and Doyoung vowed he’d never do something to hurt the younger on purpose.

Doyoung sometimes thinks it over, asking Jaehyun to move in so fast. He didn’t regret his decision at all, it made his life better. Coming home from work and seeing Jaehyun laying on the sofa, obviously waiting for his arrival, was everything to him.

He dropped his work bag down by the apartment door and trudged his way over to Jaehyun’s side. His boy looked so peaceful in his sleep, his hair covering his eyes and his lips slightly parted. Doyoung never got tired of Jaehyun. Sure, the boy left water all over the sink after he brushed his teeth, steals the blankets at night, gets emotional sometimes, but that’s part of a relationship. 

Doyoung honestly didn’t think they’d get this far. His last relationship was over three years ago, which resulted in his promiscuous ways. Kun got tired of him, said he was too much to handle and that he was too blunt. It gave him major trust issues, which is why he tended to fuck and go. 

So to have Jaehyun was a blessing. It was only the start and he feared Jaehyun will eventually give up soon. He’d find out the type of person Doyoung was and leave him. That all of this was for nothing, but his gut still told him this was the best decision. The right decision. 

_Your love is scaring me_  
_No one has ever cared for me_  
_As much as you do_  
_Ooh, yeah, I need you here, oh_

Jaehyun was in their shared bedroom when Doyoung came home from work the next day. When he came out, his eyes landed on Doyoung and he immediately sprung up to hug his boyfriend. “Hi, bunny. How was work?” Jaehyun asked when he pulled back. 

“It was fine. What did you do today?” Doyoung had his arms around the younger’s waist, feeling the urge to kiss his cheeks. 

“I tried a new recipe I found online, it’s Indian and I want you to try it. I didn’t add much spices since I know you’ll start to hiccup.” Jaehyun said and pulled Doyoung’s arms off his waist to interlock their fingers. 

“H-How did you know I get hiccups when I eat spicy food?” Doyoung questioned. He doesn’t remember saying anything to him about that. 

“When we went to that Mexican restaurant on 5th street, you started hiccuping when I added Tabasco to your burrito.” Jaehyun said meekly. “Sorry about that, by the way. If I knew, I wouldn’t have done it.” 

Doyoung felt a sense of fear wash over him. More like a feeling of giddiness. No one has done that for him. He didn’t even realize Jaehyun noticed that. “Oh. That’s okay, baby. It was good, just spicy.” Doyoung smiled.

“Okay, here. This is called Dosai, it’s made with a thin layer of rice batter. It’s kinda like a crepe. I stuffed it with potatoes.” Jaehyun held out a piece and squealed when Doyoung closed his eyes at how good it tastes. He jumped into Doyoung’s arms. “Oh goodness, I knew you’d like it. Let’s call Ten and invite him over, you know how much he likes Indian food.” 

“Alright, baby.” Doyoung patted Jaehyun’s butt lightly and finally kissed his cheeks. “Go wash up and I’ll call him over.” Jaehyun nodded and kissed Doyoung before heading to the shower. Doyoung called Ten and told him to hurry up before Jaehyun gets out of the shower, he wanted to talk to his friend. 

5 minutes later, Ten was at their door. “Hey, what’s up?” 

“Come.” Doyoung closed the door gently and brought Ten outside to their balcony. He sat in silence with is friend for a couple of minutes.

“What’s wrong? Why’d you call me over?”

“Jaehyun made something and wanted you to try it, but I wanted to speak to you about him.” 

“Are you breaking up with him?” Ten asked worried.

“What? Hell no.” Doyoung grumbled, upset at the fact Ten would think that, but he couldn’t judge his friend for thinking that. “He knew I can’t handle spicy foods.” 

Ten looked around, wondering why that was such a big deal. “Okay, and? We all know that.”

“No. No, you don’t understand. Everybody knows, but him.” Doyoung emphasized. “I never outright told him my likes and dislikes, he just knows. He made the Indian food and told me he didn’t make it spicy because he caught on.”  
“So, you’re saying you’re angry at him?” Ten was confused. 

“Ten,” Doyoung groaned. “No, no. It’s more like..I get this feeling in my chest. It gets tight and my stomach gets butterflies and I feel so happy. No one has ever cared for me as much as he has, Ten. It’s something so small, but he took the time to adhere to me and I—,” Doyoung was getting overwhelmed so Ten hugged his friend. “Do you know what I mean?” Doyoung whispered into his friends shoulder. 

“Of course, I do.” Ten said. “It reminds me of Taeyong.” 

“It’s scaring me, how much he cares. He’s so tender, but so strong at the same time. I think I _need_ him.” Doyoung confessed.

“Well, keep him then. Don’t do anything stupid. Help each other. You two are good for each other, kind of like missing puzzle pieces.” Ten explained. “All over the place in the beginning, but bound in the end.” 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
Ten stayed for a while, enjoying the company of the two love birds. It was refreshing to see Doyoung like this. He wasn’t always drunk or smoking anymore. In these four months, he seemed better mentally and physically. Ten was happy for him. 

It was a beautiful thing to see, his friend finally settling down with someone. Doyoung had been torn apart for these past years and Ten can’t help but think of those moments. Doyoung often destructed things he built and he didn’t want to see that happen to both his friends, but he's trusting Doyoung to do good. Ten believes they’ll last long and last through whatever the universe puts them through. 

Ten knew Doyoung was a difficult person and Jaehyun was too, sometimes. Every person had their flaws, but they could always work through things together as adults. He knew it would all work out for them.


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drivin' through the city with me  
just watching you glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~~  
this chapter contains sexual content and crossdressing, so if you are uncomfortable with that, pls take precautions before reading  
also sorry for not updating !!

_Drivin' through the city with me_  
_Just watching you glow_  
_I'm in the passenger seat, you're in control_  
_It's on you now_

It was finally the weekend and Doyoung suggested they go out into the city. 

“We can go to the cat cafe or we could ride a bike around the square!” Jaehyun was excited to say the least. Doyoung had been busy with work lately, leaving Jaehyun home all day. Doyoung told him he could go out and do stuff if he pleased, but Jaehyun didn’t wanna be alone. He told Doyoung he wanted to get a job, to help more with the bills, but Doyoung reassured him all was well. Still, Jaehyun was pretty bored all alone. 

That’s why he planned a surprise for Jaehyun when they got home. He’ll just have to wait and see.

“We can do anything you want.” Doyoung said from his place in the drivers seat. It was around midday, since it was too hot out earlier. Doyoung watched lovingly as Jaehyun fed the cats kibble once inside the cafe. Jaehyun always adored animals. 

They walked around the square and Jaehyun insisted Doyoung sit in front of the fountain for a picture. 

“It’ll be cute, just go.” Jaehyun made Doyoung sit on the edge. 

“I don’t wanna be alone.” Doyoung grumbled. Jaehyun just laughed and stepped back to take the picture. When he was done, he scrolled through them and smiled. “What? Why are you smiling?” Jaehyun made his way over to Doyoung and showed him the screen. 

“You always say I’m too pretty for you, but I think it’s the other way around.” Jaehyun kissed Doyoung’s cheek and nuzzled his face in his shoulder. Doyoung felt warm all over, only Jaehyun made him feel this way. He could bathe in the feeling forever.

The entirety of their day until sundown was spent walking all over the city, enjoying the bubbles blown in the air, eating ice cream, and just enjoying each other’s company. Doyoung doesn’t think he’s ever felt more content than he did now. Doyoung was dead beat tired by the time the day was over and he didn’t feel like driving home. Unsurprisingly, Jaehyun was always able to read him. 

“Let me drive home.” Jaehyun said, hand-in-hand with Doyoung. “I can do it.” 

“Jae, baby, no. It isn’t far, I can do it.” 

“But I don’t want you to, let me do it, _pleaseeee._ I haven’t driven in a while since moving in and I want to help. Please, bunny?” Jaehyun begged. Doyoung slowly became weak to the nickname, loving it now. However, only Jaehyun had the right to call him that. Sighing, he pulled the car keys from his pocket and handed it to Jaehyun. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Jaehyun said with a peck after each one. 

Once inside, Jaehyun started the engine and maneuvered his way out onto the open road. There wasn’t much traffic due to it being nighttime now. Doyoung was in the passenger seat, watching Jaehyun take control. 

It was relaxing since Doyoung always felt the need to be in control of things, mostly at work. With Jaehyun, he knew he was free to let go of everything. Jaehyun always looked the best under the moonlight, the shine making him glow beautifully. 

Doyoung felt himself getting even more tired. He quietly snuck his hand over to Jaehyun’s thigh and fell asleep with a smile on his face when Jaehyun intertwined their fingers together. 

Doyoung felt himself get shaken awake by Jaehyun.  
“Bunny, wake up. We’re home.” Jaehyun said a pressed light kisses to Doyoung’s closed eye lids. 

Doyoung shifted and opened his eyes to Jaehyun’s hazel ones. He remembered the surprise he had for him and smiled to himself. “Hi, baby.” Doyoung kissed him. “Was it easy to get back home?” Doyoung sat up in the passenger seat. 

“Yeah, pretty easy especially since they weren’t many cars.” Jaehyun sighed. “I wish we could go out more often, it gets boring without you or anyone at home.” 

“I know, baby.” Doyoung resisted the urge to blurt out the surprise. “Let’s head inside. I have the next two days off, so it’ll be just you and I,” and Coconut, “all weekend.” Jaehyun nodded and handed Doyoung the keys. 

Doyoung waited for Jaehyun to make his way around to enter their apartment complex. He couldn’t hold his excitement as he slowly opened the door. Doyoung asked Ten to bring the puppy to their apartment on the drive home, subtly sending a text to him while Jaehyun was preoccupied with driving. 

Nothing was too out of the usual before Jaehyun went into the kitchen and his eyes widened as he heard something like keys jangling, and he knew Doyoung already placed their house and car keys on the hook in their bedroom.

“D-Doyoung? Do you hear that?” Jaehyun whispered and grabbed his boyfriends arm. 

“Hear what?” Doyoung acted oblivious. 

“Like.. keys? Or chains? Is someone in the house?” Jaehyun panicked and reached into the kitchen drawer to grab the biggest knife they owned. 

“Sloooow down, there, baby.” Doyoung made way to take it off his hands but he failed to realize him and Jaehyun shared equal strength. 

“No! What if it’s a killer? What if they’re trying to kill us and take our TV or something?” Jaehyun waved the knife around like it was nothing which worried Doyoung. “I’ll protect us, you go and get something heavy.” Jaehyun said when he heard the jangling come closer. 

“Hyunnie, that’s not necessary.” Doyoung insisted. He didn’t want poor Coconut to be traumatized. 

“Shh, I hear them. Ah-Ha!” Jaehyun removed himself from his hiding place and was met with a small white and brown Shih-Tzu puppy. “Oh.. oh my gosh!” Jaehyun squealed once he came to the realization it was no killer, but instead the cutest dog he ever laid eyes on. He handed the knife to Doyoung, who put it away, and Jaehyun dropped to his knees to envelope the puppy in his arms.  
He giggled when Coconut licked his face.  
“Oh my gosh, Doyoung, did you get this puppy for me?” Jaehyun pulled the puppy back to look at it clearly. 

“I did.” Doyoung sat down next to Jaehyun on the kitchen floor. “I don’t want you to be lonely.” Doyoung nuzzled his face into Jaehyun’s cheek, laying a peck there. 

“I thought the landlord doesn’t allow pets.” Jaehyun smiled at the puppy, looking at its tags. “Coconut. What a cute name for a cute puppy.” 

“He doesn’t, but Taeil said she looks very polite so he let is slide.” Doyoung laughed. 

“Oh, Doyoung,” Jaehyun rested Coconut on the ground before grabbing Doyoung’s face and kissing him. “Thank you so much.”

“Anything for you, baby.” Doyoung replied and kissed him back before a small bark brought them back to reality. “Let’s head to bed, we can bring Coconut too.” Doyoung said and grabbed his boyfriend and their new baby in his hands. 

_Even better every day, I swear_  
_Maybe it's a little unfair_  
_Baby, I'm starstruck by you_

Jaehyun decided to try something new. It was impulsive, really. He doesn’t know what possessed him to do it, but Chibiusa just looked way too cool to not want to try that hair color. 

“What do you think Doyoung will do?” Jaehyun chewed on his bottom lip, Coconut in his arms and Taeyong sitting across from him. “What if he hates it? Oh my gosh, I look like a unicorn threw up on my head, Taeyong!”

“Calm down, Hyunnie!” Taeyong attempted to treat his friends worry. “It looks super cute. And change isn’t bad, you look cool for once in your life.” He giggled which caused Jaehyun to slightly push him off the bed. “I’m joking! But it really does look good.”

Jaehyun blushed and placed Coconut down on the covers, who ran in Taeyong’s arms next. “I can’t believe you encouraged me.” Jaehyun brought his hands up to his hair, which came slightly pink when pulled back. Freshly dyed hair does that to you. 

“Don’t sweat it. I dye my hair all the time and I’m fine.”

“Yeah, but you might as well be balding by the time you’re 30 and your scalp is probably burning to the touch.” Jaehyun threw in.

“Oh, shut up. My hair is healthy, thank you very much. And besides, Ten loves when I dye my hair. Doyoung might too. He’ll like it, might even love it.”

“Love is a bit of a stretch, and he’s always known me with black hair. Baby pink is way different.” 

“Jaehyun. When I said Ten loves it when I dye my hair, I mean he really, really loves it.”  
Jaehyun’s eyes widened at that which caused him to squeal. “I bet Doyoung’s gonna think it so sexy and raw y—,”

“Okay, okay, enough.” Jaehyun covered his ears with his hands and watched as Taeyong laughed at his own joke. “Lalalalala, can’t hear you.” 

“Oh, stop being a baby.” Taeyong ripped his hands off his ears. “What time does he have his lunch break?” 

“Uhh, around 2:00? Why?”

“Why don’t you surprise him at work? Something a little sweet.” Taeyong said suggestively. 

“Y-Yong!” Jaehyun was no prude to sex, but he never spoke of it to anyone that much. “I can’t dress up, _provocatively_, to his job.” 

“Yes, you can! And I will help you!” 

“Are you sure? I’ve secretly always wanted to do it.” Jaehyun admitted. 

“Oh, you’re such a little freak.” Taeyong cooed and pinched his cheeks. “C’mon, let’s raid your closet.” 

Half an hour later, Jaehyun was dressed to impress. Actually, not that much. Taeyong was daring, and made Jaehyun wear on Doyoung’s favorite lingerie and topped it all off with a heavy trench coat. Just a trench coat. 

“Yong!” Jaehyun whined. “Isn’t this too daring?”

“I’ve worn nothing underneath when I went to visit Ten once. It was so amazing, he literally dropped to his—,” 

“Oh my gosh Yong, okay.” Jaehyun laughed, not wanting to hear about his friends sex life right now. “Can you give Coconut a treat before we go? I don’t want anything to.. pop out.” 

Taeyong laughed and agreed. Grabbing his house keys, Taeyong drove him to Doyoung’s firm. “Here’s the sweets.” Taeyong handed him a small paper bag. They stopped off at a small cafe before the firm and Jaehyun chose out Doyoung’s favorite treats.  
“Oh,” Taeyong reached in the backseat and pulled a bucket hat over Jaehyun’s head. “There. To further the surprise.” 

“Thanks, Yongie. Wish me luck!”

“Have funnnn!” Taeyong yelled and Jaehyun rolled his eyes and entered the building. 

“Uh, hey Yeri. Is Doyoung on his lunch break?” Yeri worked the front desk for the whole building.

“Yeah, want me to buzz you in?” He always liked Yeri, she was sweet and never asked questions regarding Jaehyun’s visits which he was grateful for. 

“Yes, please, dearie.” 

“Of course, you know where he is. Have a nice visit, Jae!” Yeri said cheerily and waved him off when he entered the elevator. Taking a deep breath, he straightened out his hair and coat making sure everything looked neat.

Doyoung was an important man, so to say. He was the head of his department at the firm and is the one who the other employees on the floor went to, to make the final call. This meant he had his own secretary and office room, which worked perfectly for Jaehyun’s plan.

“Hey, Mark?” Jaehyun called out to Doyoung’s young secretary. “Is Doyoung still in?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, dude, I just brought him his lunch, but he’s been busy so I don’t know if he even noticed.” 

“Oh, that’s fine. Thank you for watching out for him. I’ll just head inside now.” 

“No problem, man. And sure, go ahead, the doors unlocked.” Mark told him and the younger just went back to watching a YouTube video on his phone. He was new and didn’t bother much anyway. 

Jaehyun knocked softly and gently pushed open the door. “Doie? Are you there?” 

“Baby?” Doyoung’s voice called. Jaehyun fully entered and sneakily locked the door behind him. “Jae!” Doyoung said happily. “What are you doing here?” 

“I just came to give you a treat.” Jaehyun shimmied the brown paper bag, but little did Doyoung know it wasn’t his _only_ surprise. 

“Why, thank you.” Jaehyun made his way over to Doyoung’s desk and seated himself atop it. “What’s with the bucket hat?” Doyoung dug into the bag of treats and ate one of the small pastries Jaehyun got. 

“Close your eyes.” Jaehyun said and Doyoung eyed him wearily. “Just do it!” he insisted and was satisfied when Doyoung did so. He carefully removed his hat and moved from on top the desk to in front of Doyoung instead. 

“Okay, open.” 

Doyoung peeked his eyes opened slowly and almost choked on his pastry. He looked beautiful with that baby pink hair, but his reaction caused Jaehyun to panic.  
“Oh my gosh, I knew this was a mistake.” 

Doyoung caught his wrist before he could run off and dragged Jaehyun onto his lap. 

“No, don’t leave.” Doyoung stroked his hair. “I like it, I felt myself get embarrassingly hard.”  
Jaehyun thought he was fibbing, but when he felt Doyoung’s bulge under his hand, his eyes widened. 

“Y-You like it?” Jaehyun asked softly.

“Oh baby boy, I love it. It suits your pretty face so well. You look better every day, I swear it’s a little unfair.” 

“Stop,” Jaehyun blushed. “I wanted to try something new.” 

“Mmm,” Doyoung hummed and leaned into Jaehyun for a kiss. “Well, try new things more often. You always give me the best surprises.” 

“You think so?” Jaehyun smirked. “Well, I think I have something you’ll like.” Jaehyun pulled back and opened his trench coat, revealing his outfit underneath. Doyoung’s mouth dropped and Jaehyun swore he saw drool come out the sides of his mouth. 

“Jaehyun, I’m so starstruck by you.” Doyoung pulled him forward by the waist and traced his fingers over Jaehyun’s lingerie. The baby pink of it complimented his hair well.  
“You’re the best for me, the only one.” Doyoung said as he pressed his lips over Jaehyun’s body, causing the younger to throw his head back. 

“Please,” Jaehyun whined.

“Please, what, baby?” 

“Touch me, _fuck_ me, do anything, please.” 

“I only have a little bit of time before my lunch break ends.” Doyoung said which caused Jaehyun to cry out.  
“Hey,” Doyoung gave a slight tap to Jaehyun’s butt. “Don’t cry, baby, be a good boy.” 

“I have been a good boy.” Doyoung smirked when he realized Jaehyun was starting to get bratty. 

“Work ends at 5:00 at it’s already 3:00. If you can be a good boy for the next two hours, I’ll give you a treat when we get home.” 

“But I want one now!” 

“You think you’ll be off the hook? No, baby, come here.” Doyoung opened his drawer and Jaehyun’s breath hitched when he saw lube.  
“I want you to change into one of my dress shirts, spread yourself open for me and wait patiently on my couch.” Doyoung whispered into his ear. Doyoung always kept spare clothing in his office due to coffee spills.  
“Can you do that for me, baby?” Doyoung played with Jaehyun’s hair.

“Y-Yes, I can.” Jaehyun stuttered and earned a peck on the lips. 

“Good boy, now,” Doyoung went into his closet and pulled out a long, black, dress shirt. “Here.”  
Jaehyun dropped the trench coat and grabbed the dress shirt, carefully putting it on. It was long enough to cover his bottom. 

“W-What do I do if someone comes in?” Jaehyun asked.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice you lock the door, sweetheart.” Doyoung grabbed Jaehyun’s chin and ran his thumb over Jaehyun’s bottom lip. “And they’ll knock. They always do. Stretch yourself fast and come back to me when you’re done.” Jaehyun nodded frantically and headed for Doyoung’s grand couch. 

Doyoung sat in silence as he continued to do his work, an occasional moan leaving Jaehyun’s lips as he opened himself up.  
Jaehyun kept going until he felt 100% stretched. “Doie,” he whined “I’m ready.”

“Oh, are you now? Come here.” Doyoung said simply and Jaehyun walked over to Doyoung on wobbly knees. He sat down on Doyoung’s lap and lolled his head on Doyoung’s shoulder.  
“Hmm,” Doyoung hummed and gently prodded Jaehyun.. “You did such a good job, baby.”  
Jaehyun preened at the praise, but his eyes widened at he felt something cold slip inside. 

“Doie…” 

“I still have work to do, baby.” Doyoung kissed him. “Only an hour left, I know you can do it. No touching yourself.” Jaehyun whined and moaned when he felt vibrations run through his body, causing his head to fall forward on Doyoung’s chest.  
“Safe word?” Doyoung asked.

“Ocean. Yours?” Yes, Jaehyun and Doyoung both had safe words because Jaehyun worried Doyoung would get overwhelmed at times.

“Mango. Go wait on the couch for me, sweetheart, I’ll try to finish early today.” Doyoung smirked when Jaehyun whined again and set forth to go back to the couch. The last hour consisted of Doyoung playing with the remote, ranging it from level 1 to level 5, enjoying Jaehyun’s whines and pants, glancing at him squirming on the love-seat. 

Doyoung finally finished at 5:00 on the dot, calling Jaehyun over to put back on the trench coat.  
“Don’t want anyone’s eyes straying where it doesn’t belong, hm?” He decided to put the vibrator to a level one when he exited the office and locked his door.  
“Goodnight, Mark.” Doyoung said to his secretary who was also packing up to go.

“Goodnight, boss— woah, is he alright?” Mark asked with concern when he saw Jaehyun sweaty face. 

“He’s fine, just caught a little cold.” Doyoung lied. “Should be better by tomorrow.” 

“Oh, well that’s good. Goodnight, Sir, you too Jaehyun.” Jaehyun managed a weak nod. 

“Such a good boy.” Doyoung whispered when they entered the elevator.  
Jaehyun felt like the walk to Doyoung’s car was the longest ever and he immediately dropped himself down in the passenger seat.  
Doyoung laughed when he saw his boyfriend. “You good?” 

“Mhmm, just want your dick in me now.” 

“Trust me, I want it in you too.” The engine rumbled to life and Doyoung set the level to a moderate 3. “We’ll be home soon, don’t worry.”  
The usual 15 minute ride felt like 15 hours to Jaehyun, who still managed not to touch himself.  
“My baby is so good, not touching himself, hm? Keep it that way.” 

When Doyoung pulled up to the apartment complex, Jaehyun didn’t think he could walk.  
“Doyoung, please, carry me.” Jaehyun whined. “Please.”  
Doyoung couldn't resist and hoisted his boyfriend into his arms.  
Coconut was yipping when they entered the apartment and Doyoung was in a rush to get to the bedroom.  
“Wait, give Coconut a treat.” Jaheyun insisted.

“Seriously?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun was waiting all those hours, but so was Doyoung.

“Yes! She’s so cute, look at her.” Doyoung sighed and had to agree. 

“Fine, go into the bedroom and be ready by the time I get there.” Doyoung placed Jaehyun down who squealed and pulled Doyoung in for a kiss. Doyoung smiled when he watched Jaehyun wobble to their bedroom. 

Coconut was still barking and Doyoung went over to their cabinet to pull out her treats. “Here you go, baby.” Doyoung pet Coconut and watched the dog’s tail wag. “Now, your daddies are going to have some fun time, so be a good girl okay?” Doyoung pat Coconut’s head once more before washing his hands and heading to the bedroom where Jaehyun laid on his back, ready for Doyoung to take him. 

Seeing as Jaehyun was already stretched, it didn’t take long for them to begin. It was safe to say it was the best _fun time_ they’ve had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tenofnct](https://twitter.com/tenofnct/)


	4. iv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter!  
thank you all for reading <3

_If we fall apart_   
_Maybe it wasn't meant to be_   
_If we fall apart_   
_It was our favorite dream_   
_Ooh, ooh, hey_

“I feel like I never see you anymore.” Jaehyun pouted, holding Coconut in his arms. “You finish work late and come home after the bar, Doie, it isn’t healthy. You’re working too much.” 

It was now a 11 months into their relationship and this is when things start to get rocky for every couple. The testing waters, everyone says. It was scaring Jaehyun as they’d been arguing more lately. 

“And what would you know about overworking?” Doyoung scoffed. “All you do is sit here all day and read or play with Coconut.” 

“Doie, I’ve asked you if you wanted me to help out and you always say no!” Jaehyun insisted. Not wanting Coconut to worry, Jaehyun placed her into their guest bedroom. 

“Of course I’ll say no, you can’t handle work.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“I don’t think I need to spell it out for you.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “If it wasn’t for me working too much, you wouldn’t be living here with the money I make.” 

Jaehyun felt like crying. He would always try to show Doyoung how much he cared and since he couldn’t bear him with gifts. He chose to do small things at home, give Doyoung massages, and overall care and support the older. 

“I-I’m sorry, okay? I just miss you and so does Coconut, you’re just out late and you come home.. drunk sometimes. I’m just worried for you, bunny.” Jaehyun fiddled with his fingers.

“Don’t call me that.” Doyoung letting anger overtake his body. “Okay, I won’t, but bun—Doyoung, please, just come home earlier. Please.” Jaehyun begged. “Don’t go to the bar anymore, we can buy drinks for home, yeah? I don’t want you to drive after you’ve had alcohol.” 

“Stop babying me, I’m not a child and I can take care of myself.” Doyoung rubbed his temples from his spot on the couch. Jaehyun just didn’t understand the stress of work and it was getting to him. “I go to the bar so I don’t have to come home to you nagging.” Doyoung spewed.  
That poured more salt into Jaehyun’s wound. 

Doyoung was never like this. He was always level-headed and would never caused arguments. Jaehyun knew how stressful his job had been, especially with his promotion. He didn’t want this to all fall apart. 

“Well, I’m sorry if me being concerned is nagging now. I just want you to be safe, Doyoung, and when we’re together I know that you are.” 

“It is nagging when I get multiple texts from you asking where I am or what I’m doing or what I ate.” Doyoung said. 

“I’m sorry, okay!” Jaehyun wiped the tears spilling down his cheeks. “I just need to know if you’re alright, a simple reply would cause me to stop.” 

“I don’t think you understand and right now, I need to be alone.” Doyoung got up, heading to their shared bedroom. 

“O-Okay,” Jaehyun sniffled. “I can sleep in the guest bedroom tonight—,” 

“No, Jaehyun. _Alone._” Doyoung made it clear what he meant and Jaehyun was struck with the realization that he wanted him to leave. 

“O-Oh. Okay.” More tears fell and he didn’t bother to wipe them away this time. “Alright. Let me just—,” Jaehyun ducked his head down and grabbed Coconut from the guest room. He picked up his phone as well and gave one last look to Doyoung.   
“A-Are you sure you want me to go?” The moonlight reflected on Jaehyun’s features and Doyoung felt a pang in his chest. His Jaehyun always looked the best in the moonlight. 

“Yes.” _No._ “Leave.” _Stay._

Doyoung heard Jaehyun’s sharp intake of breath and the door shut. He doesn’t know what he just did, but he couldn’t afford to think of that right now. Rubbing a hand over his face, he went to their shared bedroom. He needed a nap. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
Doyoung was woken up by a heavy pounding on the door. They’d give up and leave soon, so Doyoung just pulled the covers over his head. 

However, it’d been five minutes and the knocking persisted. Groaning, Doyoung removed the sheets from over his head and headed for the door. 

“What the hell do you want— Ten?” Doyoung fell on the floor as Ten landed a hard push to his chest.   
“Ouch, Ten, what the hell! What time is it?” Doyoung rubbed his tired eyes, yawning.   
When he looked up at Ten, the sight scared him. If he glared at Doyoung any harder, he swore fumes would come out of his ears. 

“Your boyfriend walked, my best friend, Doyoung, walked over to my house late at night with your small puppy babbling and crying in hysterics over you and all you want to ask me is the time?”   
Doyoung’s eyes widened and he shot up from the floor. He forgot about that.   
“You don’t even ask how he is, where he is, what he’s doing?” Ten asked softly, which hurt more than if he yelled. 

“I-I didn’t realize…” 

“Of course you didn’t because lately all you’ve been thinking of is yourself. Not even Jaehyun, the one who has always been there for you in your darkest moments. Okay, sure, his frequent texts can get annoying, him asking what you’re doing and all but you know how he is since he broke up with his ex.” 

Doyoung swallowed a lump in his throat. He did know, but he was too caught up in the moment to realize the weight of his words. Johnny left Jaehyun with insecurities, such as Kun did to Doyoung. He bared his past to Doyoung and Doyoung did the same back. The thing was, Jaehyun never threw it back in his face. 

“Oh…Oh my god, oh my god, Ten,” Doyoung cried. “Ten, I-I didn’t mean any of it, I-I was just too angry at myself and my job and…” Doyoung heaved. He may have lost the best gift the world ever gave him because he was angry at the world, not Jaehyun. He didn’t deserve his forgiveness.  
His legs gave out with Ten there to catch his fall. Grasping onto to Ten, all he could do was cry.   
“It’s-It’s all my fault, all my fault because I couldn’t think clearly.” 

Ten was shushing him, identical to the same position he was in with Jaehyun just hours ago.   
“Don’t cry, honey. I know you’re both in a bad place right now. You need to resolve your issues like adults, not walk out on each other or stay out late to avoid him.”   
Ten pulled Doyoung back to look him in the eyes. “You need to love and care for each other. Couples work things out, they work out their differences. Think of what you had in the beginning.” 

“I-I know. I made a mistake, I wish I could take it all back just to have him.” Doyoung was shaken. “I want to see him.” 

Ten sighed, rubbing Doyoung’s cheek. “I don’t think that’s the best idea. You both need space.” 

“N-No, Ten, what if he realizes I’m no good for him? He was always the better half of me.” 

“Doie, don’t think like that. You’ll be fine. I came here to get his clothes and some food for Coconut.” Ten let out. Doyoung felt tears leave his eyes again at the nickname and the thought of Coconut. That damn dog, that damn adorable dog.   
“Will you be okay by yourself for a couple of days?” 

Doyoung gulped. He’d be alone for a couple of days, it was only fair since he caused it, his mind rendered. 

“Okay.” He said, his voice softer than a whisper. “I’ll be okay.” He knew it was a lie, but if space was what they needed then so be it. 

_Your love is therapy_  
_No drug can give me clarity_  
_As much as you do, ooh_  
_Yeah, I need you here_  
_Your love is scaring me_   
_No one has ever cared for me_  
_As much as you do_

Doyoung felt like his days were going by slower. When he reached back to the apartment, he didn’t smell a new recipe Jaehyun tried, wasn’t greeted by Coconut running up to him, Jaehyun wasn’t there to kiss him as a welcome home. It didn’t feel like home anymore. 

He would text Ten and Taeyong, asking how Jaehyun has been, if he’s been eating, if Coconut is okay, if he has his Claritin since he gets allergies some nights, if he’s been reading his books, if Ten bought that disgusting sparkling water Doyoung hates, but Jaehyun loves so he buys it anyway. 

“Hey, boss, you okay?” Mark asked when it was day 5 with no Jaehyun. Doyoung felt like he couldn’t focus, his days mixing together as one. Today was Friday, also a year since he and Jaehyun have been together. The thought of him and Jaehyun being apart on their anniversary ran a crack through his heart. 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, fine, Mark.” Doyoung said, dark circles dawning his face.

“I don’t mean to push, but you don’t seem fine.” Mark stated. “Excuse my language and please don’t fire me, but you look like _shit_, boss.” 

Doyoung laughed at his secretary. Mark was always his favorite. “Thank you, Mark. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“I mean no harm, but like, maybe you should go home early? You’re the head here after all and you don’t have many documents to go through either. It won’t hurt to start the weekend early.” 

Doyoung pondered the thought and gave in. He was right, all he had to do was bask in the silence of the apartment which was slowly getting unclean. Doyoung had no energy to do much besides eat cereal and watch TV after work. He dumped the beer he bought, not even opening one up. Dishes piled up, clothes were still in the dryer, and his sheets were always cold without Jaehyun. 

“You’re right. Thanks, Mark. You can head home too, full pay. Don’t worry.” Doyoung ruffled his secretary’s brown mop of hair and grabbed his briefcase. 

He honestly wasn’t ready to go home to another day of Jaehyun-less space, but he had no choice. 

The car ride home was silent as it had been since he told Jaehyun to leave. Jaehyun would always call for him on the way back. His voice filling the car with warmth despite him not being physically there with Doyoung. 

Sighing, he parked his car in front on the complex and trudged his way to the elevator. He was already loosening his tie, ready to sleep away the weekend drowning in thoughts of Jaehyun and Coconut. He willed himself not to cry. 

He dug for his keys in his pockets, turning the lock, expecting quiet, only for his nose to be filled with the scent of a home cooked meal, a clean apartment, Coconut’s tail was wagging like crazy as she nibbled on Doyoung’s shoes and Jaehyun was there, his hands wringing together. A nervous habit he always had. 

“I-I know we haven’t been speaking and I know we haven’t resolved some of our problems and that it’s my fault that we’re in this position, but today is our anniversary and I’m sorry—,” 

Doyoung dropped his brief case with a heavy thud and practically stride over to the ranting Jaehyun, silencing his words with a kiss. 

He held Jaehyun’s face in his hands, caressing his cheeks, never letting go. He pulled back to look his boyfriend in the eyes. 

“I’m sorry, my love. Don’t ever blame yourself for my stupid mistake, don’t apologize for caring. You’re the best thing that life has given to me, Jaehyun. Your love gives me clarity like I’ve never known, all you do is care for me and wish the best for me and I was too blind to see what could have left me. I was so scared of your love because no one has ever cared for me as much as you do, I felt it was all too good to be true, but you stayed. You stayed with me because you’re that good, Jaehyun, and you’re still here with me. Don’t think this was your fault, it never was and never will be. We’ll work through our problems because having you away from me for that long tore my heart in two. I need you. I need you more than you need me. You’re my better half, the half that I love more than anything else in the universe. Jaehyun, I love you.” Doyoung finished and noticed both he and Jaehyun were crying. He wiped away Jaehyun’s tears and kissed his cheeks.

“Oh, Doyoung,” Jaehyun cried. “I love you, too. I need you, too.” Jaehyun was clasping Doyoung’s wrists, smiling through his tears. “You’re my one and only, Doyoung. You’re always on my mind.” 

“And you on mine.” Doyoung kissed Jaehyun again. And again. And again. 

They ate the meal Jaehyun cooked and a sweet cake he baked with ‘Happy Anniversary, my love.’ printed on top. And a happy anniversary it was. 

*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
Jaehyun traced the beauty marks on Doyoung’s back, the tan skin reflecting under the sunlight. 

“Do you ever think of what would’ve happened if we never made up? If we went about our separate lives?” Jaehyun questioned softly, causing Doyoung to turn over and face him. 

“No. I don’t.” Doyoung said honestly. 

“Why not?” Jaehyun scooted closer, hand reaching for Doyoung’s. He pressed soft kisses to his knuckles, waiting for an answer. 

“If I think of those days, my mind drifts to a place that isn’t pretty. You’re my soulmate. I have bad days too and think of the worst that could happen. We all have those days, but with you in my life they’re rarely there. It’s like a ghost of a past life, visiting me to say hello, but never staying too long. I don’t think I would have forgiven myself if I let you slip from my hands.” Doyoung admitted and Jaehyun is still shocked to hear these words from Doyoung’s lips even after 5 years of being together, 3 of those bound to each other.

Jaehyun just looked at Doyoung, removing his lips from Doyoung’s hand to kiss his lips instead. “I love you.” Jaehyun said. 

“I love you, too.” Doyoung replied. He kissed his husband, thought it was short lived due to their room door cracking open and the twins running inside, along with Coconut.

“Daddy! Papa! Get up, get up, it’s our birthday!” Jeno and Jaemin yelled, jumping onto their beds.  
Doyoung pulled back and groaned when Jeno hit him where the sun doesn’t shine. Jaehyun laughed, holding Jaemin in his arms. 

“Okay, okay, we’re up.” Doyoung croaked, still recovering and smiling when Jeno planted kisses all over his face.  
“Happy birthday, my honeys. What do you two want for breakfast? Daddy will make it for you.” Doyoung said. 

“Daddy, you know we love you, but your cooking is bad. Can Papa do it instead?” Jaemin asked and Doyoung let out a gasp, feeling offended. He thought his cooking had improved, thank you very much. Jaehyun was laughing again, his silver ring glinting in the sunlight. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Now, go and brush your teeth or no TV after 7:00PM.” Doyoung played around, but the threat was serious to his two boys who scrambled to get off their bed and grab their toothpaste, Coconut following behind. 

Doyoung laughed when the door shut and he fell back against the sheets, facing his husband once more. He picked up Jaehyun’s left hand and pressed a kiss to his ring finger.   
“Happy anniversary, baby.” Doyoung said.

“Happy anniversary, my Doie.” Jaehyun said in return and kissed him softly. And a happy birthday and anniversary it was.


End file.
